News
Update 2016-03-20 Made a bit of progress on the chair since that last post but stalled a bit on the lower seat cushion. I was thinking a little bit this week about the next story but nothing crystallized. Thoughts about the next story and the immortality of Tarin and other Galiese natives: Ray Kurzweil has this idea that if you can manage to still be alive thirty years from now that you have a good chance of still being alive in a thousand years. The notion is that in thirty years medicine will have advanced enough to repair most of the things that might cause you to die in your seventies or eighties and give you another ten years. Ten years later more advances will extend your life for another ten years and so on and so forth, until eventually we can extend the human life span indefinitely. Rejuvenation techniques will allow us to restore youthful appearance and vigor and it will be like you never got old in the first place. My idea is that this never does come to pass for (most) humans and people still get old and die. Medicine will have advanced to the point that we can live for maybe two hundred years and in reasonably good health up to that point but sooner or later there is always something that can't be repaired or replaced. In the case of Tarin and other native Galiesians, there has been some mutation or some evolutionary change that has allowed them to continue to repair and rejuvenate almost indefinitely. They have attempted their techniques on normal humans (clandestinely) but with no success beyond what human medicine has been able to accomplish. Since there is very little risk of death their birthrate has slowed to nearly zero and their fertility cycles have slowed as well so most couldn't have a child more than once every few decades if they chose to do so. The replacement rate remains enough account for unavoidable death by accident but not much more than that. Possibilities regarding Galiesian natives, ancient human colony that was separated from the rest of humanity to allow for divergent evolution. Possible speciation? 2016-03-27 Here's a thought. They have defragmented and simplified their genome... All virus and redundant DNA has been removed. They would not be genetically compatible with humanity anymore. It would also explain why their rejuvenation techniques don't work indefinitely on normal humans. 2015-11-15 Still working slowly in the background. I'm currently building the pilot's chair for the Darwin. Here's a teaser: Still needs cushions. And seat belts... The seat belts are going to be a pain... 2015-05-15 There hasn't been a lot of activity here recently, but I've been working on content in the background. I uploaded several images of the Darwin in various stages of development. Several details are still missing and not all of them reflect the current state of the model. I'm also working on a model of the Mechanic's Bay Bar and Grill. I'll upload some images soon.